The Diseased Planet
by willig780
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are taken to Earth by the TARDIS. As the gang is saved by Ricks group they have to quickly adapt to a new life of Walkers. But Rick's group secretly debates what they should do with the new people. But problems also sprout in Woodburry. (May contain spoilers to Walking Dead season 3)
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, what is happening?!" Amy shouted as the TARDIS shook more uncontrollably than ever.

"I don't know, Amelia! Shh baby. Calm down. Everything will be alright." The Doctor said in a worried voice.

"Please don't call her baby, Doctor. It's weird. Ah!" Amy was slammed on the ground.

"Amy!" Rory called out as he ran toward Amy.

Another minute of violent shaking and Amy, Rory, and the Doctor unraveled themselves from the rails and stood for a moment. Amy started for the door.

"No don't!" the Doctor exclaimed to Amy.

"Why not, Doctor?"

"The TARDIS just had an earthquake and you want to go out and see why without having a clue what is out there?" the Doctor replied. "Let me look at my…I want to rename them. Rory; give me something."

"Um…gadgets?" Rory suggested.

"Yes! I'm Batman, always wanted to be Batman. Rory you're Alfred and Amy you're Catwoman."

Amy shook her head thoughtfully.

"I am not Alfred and she is my wife!" Rory said.

The Doctor mouthed "sorry".

"Oh come on, Rory. I can be your Catwoman." Amy winked at Rory.

"No. You're Amelia Williams. You're perfect." Rory walked over to Amy and kissed her.

"Enough. It's weird watching y'all breathe through your ears. I'm just going to call them my timey-wimey gadgets." The Doctor said.

The Doctor dashed around the console pushing this, pulling that. He finally got his computer and looked at the information; one AU from the sun, sustainable for life, water, Earth. But, the Doctor noticed something funny about the air. He didn't know what it was and apparently the TARDIS didn't either. So that's why you want me here, the Doctor thought. "Maybe later" the Doctor muttered. "Alright, where do y'all want to go? There's this planet that is almost exactly like Middle-Earth. How could you pass that up?" the Doctor said to Amy and Rory.

"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"Nothing to worry about." The Doctor said with a smile. "All techy"

"…Alright. Middle-Earth it is." Amy said.

"Yay! I love you guys!" the Doctor said.

The Doctor tried to transport but the controls wouldn't budge. He tried to pull a lever but not even a little movement. He put both feet on his console holding on the lever for dear life when…SNAP! The lever broke and the Doctor fell back. He held the lever, looking at it, and gave a horrid filled screech and the TARDIS gave a low moan. He hugged the console and gave it a kiss. "I'm so so so so so so sorry" he said. He turned and Amy in Rory's arms trying to hold back a laugh. "Let's go…" the Doctor said with his head down as he passed by Amy and Rory headed for the door. He opened up the doors and found himself inside a jail cell with these…

"Zombies!" Amy screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my word. Would you look at that!" the Doctor exclaimed. "A new mystery."

"Never mind that, how do we get out of here!" cried Amy.

"Come inside the TARDIS. Quick, I need to give you both something." said the Doctor.

The Doctor ran inside but Amy and Rory stood there at the doors of the TARDIS marveling in curiosity. They started to tear up when they looked deeper into those blank, yellow eyes. The zombies got through a prison…, thought Amy. Amy turned her head and put it into Rory's arms. She wept along with Rory.

"Amy, Rory! Now!" the Doctor ordered. The two went inside to find the Doctor run up the stair case and go into the hall. The two stayed put. Minutes later the Doctor came back.

"I should really find another place to put my pet porcupine. Ow!" he yelped as he took a needle out from his hand. In his other hand he had a little space looking gun.

"W-what's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"You don't remember? Maybe the feeling will jog your memory." He took Amy's hand and put the muzzle of the gun to Amy's hand. She made a little sound out of pain. He did the same to Rory.

"Recording device thingy majig from the Silence!" the Doctor said with a smile going from ear to ear. "Except, it's not a recording device; it's a medicine."

"Why do we need a medicine?" asked Rory.

"Because we all, err I mean you two, both had the disease but not anymore. It was an airborne virus." The Doctor said.

"Why don't you have it?" Any asked.

"I'm an _alien. _Well to you anyway. Point is, my biology is different than yours. So…ha! In your face." The Doctor said. "Love you though." He hugged them both. With a smile on his face he said, "Alrighty. What now? We wait I suppose."

"Wait for what?" Rory asked.

"Rescue. The TARDIS said there are more life signs. Well, besides these…_zombies._"

"These people are dead" said Rory.

"No they aren't. I don't know how but my timey-wimey gadgets never lie." Said the Doctor.

"Why can't we get out of here with the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"You saw it yourself. Controls won't budge. She wants me here to fix this. Besides, you don't remember any of this happening and history books say this didn't happen. Someone wants to change history." The Doctor said.

The Doctor sat on the bed like a good little school child- hands in lap, big smile on his face. Amy and Rory looked at him curiously. They asked what they would do and the Doctor said wait. "…or talk." The Doctor said. They talked but it was hard hearing because of the zombies.

Carl was walking down the halls. His dad left for a mission and he wasn't that worried anymore about his dad. He was bored sitting with everyone else so he took a stroll. He was walking into another regiment of the prison. He saw some Walkers and he decided to clear them out. He thought he heard a scream coming from one of the cells. He readied his gun. He didn't hear anything. He kept walking though. Checking the cells he was ready to shoot anything whether it was people or Walkers.

"Hello? We mean no harm. Can you help us?" the Doctor said.

Carl reached their cell and quickly aimed the gun at Amy and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie were out by Woodbury scoping out the place. After Glenn and Maggie had healed, they went out to seek justice. Rick decided they could get some resources if they were to drive out the people of the town out of fear. He was going to use their isolation of the apocalyptic world against them. They were grouped behind a car looking at the make-shift wall the town had built.

Rick could tell the two people standing on that wall were the only two people in that part of Woodbury. Rick had not yet met the Governor. He had hoped he never would meet him. Not for Rick's sake, but for the Governor's. At this point, Rick's motto "we don't kill the living" wore off and he would kill anyone who posed a threat to the group's survival.

"What do we do, Rick?" Glenn asked.

"Take 'em out" Rick replied.

Rick had an automatic with a silencer on it, Glenn had semiautomatic with a silencer and a scope on it, Maggie had the same, and I don't need to say what Daryl had.

"I'll take the one on the left, Glenn you take the one on the right" Rick said. One person was facing the dead streets and cars, the other was facing Woodbury. "On the count of three, one, two," deep breath "…three". As soon as he said three, two bullets whizzed through the air and two living bodies suddenly went cold and dead and soon to turn.

Rick was wrong. There were people behind the wall because a scream lit the town and voices started to buzz around the town. Rick thought it was a better idea because then the authorities of the town wouldn't have to try and hide the attack. Only problem now is that they have to get out of there and quickly.

The group ran in the woods and soon found themselves on the road. They knew where the prison was and followed the road to the prison. They were walking on the green, dead, road. Glenn and Maggie were talking. Daryl walked over to Rick.

"How is Carl doing?" he asked.

"He is more isolated. Our talks have been short and he is already asleep when I try to say good night. He is faking, I know. It's been hard to be a father lately. I know he wants me to quit being leader." Rick said, looking down the road, staring at a distant Walker.

"I think you should give that position up. You always look tired." Daryl said, looking at the same Walker.

"Who exactly do I give the position to?" Rick said now looking at Daryl.

"Herschel could be a good candidate."

"He can't walk."

"He can still make decisions; he can know what to do and tell people how to do it"

"I don't want to stress him any further. I already stripped him of his family members, his home, his seemingly utopian life in this world… it's not fair if I assign him of a position that would require taking lives and steering him away from the family that he loves. Carl is strong; he can do without me a little more often now." Rick said. Daryl saw the sadness in Rick's eyes and could tell Rick didn't want to talk about this.

They did stop talking. They stopped talking because they reached a hill and looked down only to see a hoard of 20-30 Walkers. The group decided to attack.

A storm of bullets penetrated the fragile flesh of the Walkers. Walker after Walker dropped. Blood exploded out the point of impact. There were about five left when the group stopped shooting and took out there knife and machetes. Rick with his machete walked over to one Walker and drove it into the skull of the Walker. Maggie Walked over with her knife and stabbed the eyes and threw the body to the ground. Glenn chopped off the head of one Walker and Daryl took one of his arrows and rammed the arrow up the jaw of a Walker. Rick killed the last one.

In the distance, they could hear a car. The car was driving toward them and Rick stood in the path of the car. The car stopped and a guy walked out with a gun pointed at Rick. The group had their guns and arrows pointed toward the guy.

"Don't shoot!" the guy said in a deep and scratchy voice. "Shoot and I blow his head off! I'm just trying to get to South Caro—" as he said that, an arrow went straight through his eye and ended his journey to South Carolina.

The group got into the car, happy to see food and water, and went back to their prison only to be met by a mad man with a box, angrier than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry I haven't written in a while. I have suffered from writer's block and I have had stuff in school I had had to do. Thanks for your patience and I will have another chapter by the end of the weekend will be in Washington DC all of next week for a funeral. Thanks for your patience and the story will go on. Enjoy. **

Carl raised his gun and shot. In an extremely quick sleight of hand, the Doctor raised his sonic and pointed it at the muzzle of Carl's gun, in mid-air stood the bullet.

"You see this, kid?" the Doctor said with order in his voice and rage in his eyes. "I am more powerful than you," Carl was backing away, "you tried to kill my friend, who did nothing, and I stopped your bullet."

The Doctor dropped the bullet and put his sonic away. Carl tried to raise his gun again and shoot, but He couldn't even squeeze the trigger down.

"W-what di-did you do?" Carl said in a shaky voice.

"Like I said, I am more powerful than you. I disabled your gun."

Amy and Rory ran inside the TARDIS. Amy was crying heavily into Rory's shoulder. Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor stood facing Carl and Carl facing the Doctor.

"Are you going to kill me?" Carl said. "Because if you are, I'm not scared to die"

"Yes you are. We all are. Even I am and I am a thousand years old and I am the last of my kind, but to answer your question, no. I am not going to murder you. I don't kill. Remember that, kid." The Doctor said nobly. "What's your name?"

"Carl Grimes. What's yours?" Carl asked.

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"If you want"

With a confused look, Carl asked, "Are you an actual Doctor?"

"I have my moments. Actually, I tried to play doctor once in World War 2, and I ended up playing mother because I told the people with the gas masks to go to their room. But you have no clue what I am talking about." The Doctor said. "You must think I am crazy." Carl shook his head yes. "Atta boy. Now, since I spared your life, you owe me information. What is happening?"

"What do you mean?" Carl said.

"I mean, who were these men and what happened to them?"

"A-are you serious? What have you been in? A coma?"

"Actually yes. A long time ago on a planet called Hibernation. Ha! The irony."

"…you know what? Fine. The world's gone to crap and a disease is bringing the dead back to life." Carl said.

"I don't need much effort to believe that. How did it start?" the Doctor asked.

"No one knows."

"Okay. Is anyone else with you?" The Doctor said.

"Yes. I'd take you to them, but I can't open the door."

"It's fine." The Doctor soniced the prison door and a low-loud _click_ came from the door. "Right then, on our way" The Doctor peeked into the TARDIS. "Amy, Rory, its safe."

Amy came out of the TARDIS and glared at Carl.

"His name is Carl and he was scared," the Doctor said even though he knew he really wasn't "and we will respect that."

"Scared? WE WERE UNARMED!" Amy said, "AND BEHIND BARS!"

"Rory. Control your lover" the Doctor said.

"She makes a perfect case, Doctor"

"Be real. Look around. We are in a prison and there are zombies and a kid killed them and tried to kill us. Doesn't that make any sense at all? It's inhuman, but obviously this has been happening for a long time. The world stripped all the human out of them." Amy and Rory didn't want to argue and backed off. "Now, take me to your other people."


	5. Chapter 5

I have a laptop now (Samsung Chomebook. $250. Whoop!) So I should be writing more. Thank you all for sticking with me! Enjoy this chapter. :)

Walking through the cells a question sat in the back of Amy's mind.  
"Doctor, how did you stop that bullet?" The group paused.  
"What's this called?" the Doctor said holding up the sonic screwdriver.  
"The sonic screwdriver" Amy replied.  
"That's right. And sonic means sound. Believe it or not sound can move objects" the Doctor said in a matter-of-factly voice. "And something that can move, can also stop the object. Imagine a pineapple falling into a pit of lava...on second thought, never mind. But this sonic device, in particular, only ever works on small objects or locks. Ha. Take that, Holmes. I can crack a safe faster than you ever could." The Doctor said, smiling. "Okay. We're about to meet the others." Carl said. "Its me" he continued to unlock the jail door. "Hey Carl," the Doctor squatted down putting one hand on Carl's shoulder. "don't mention any of what just happened to any of the others. In fact, hold on." The Doctor pulled out an old timey watch and dangled it in front of Carl. "Now listen very carefully, what just happened didn't happen. The story is we were stuck and you heroically saved us."  
"I heroically saved you" Carl repeated in a flat, monotone voice. "Atta boy" the Doctor said putting his watch back into his coat. "Now. Lets meet these nice folk." He said with a promising smile. "That was cruel, Doctor " Rory said.  
"You wouldn't want Carl, a boy living in a world that drives anyone insane, knowing of something like the sonic, would you? Don't tell anyone of the stuff we go through. For all they know, this is the worst thing that could ever happen. Let's let them think that. No stories about Daleks, Weeping Angels, Pandorica (unless you're telling the Greek myth)" the Doctor said looking at Rory and Amy in the eyes with his smile. "Besides, no telling if one of the members of this group has already went insane."  
The Doctor, Amy, and Rory went into the room Carl had already walked into. There, they found a man sitting at a table with two crutches right next to him, leaning on the table he was sitting at, and one of his feet cut off. With a baby in her arms, there was a girl sitting across from the crippled man, talking with him. Another person at the table was a frail women. She was staring at the baby with an innocent smile. When the Doctor and the rest entered the room, the others sitting at the table turned their heads toward them. They looked at them in a wondrous look. They even marveled a little at the cloths they were wearing. "Carl, who are these people?" said the frail women.  
"These are people I saved heroically. They were stuck and I saved them from the walkers." Carl replied. The Doctor smiled. The man with the amputated foot darted his eyes at Carl and the new people. He knew something was wrong and his faced expressed it. The frail women stood up and went over to the Doctor. "Hi. I'm Carol."  
"Hi Carol. I'm the Doctor and this Amy and Rory," the Doctor leaned closer to Carol, "they love each other". With that, the Doctor gave a wink to Carol. He then proceeded to introduce himself to the others. The man with the amputated foot was named Hershel, and the pretty girl with the baby was named Beth. "Beth! That's a pretty name." the Doctor exclaimed. Herschel got up with his crutches and said, "Look. There are other's. They are out but expected to come back today. I'm going to let you stay, but I don't have the final word. Don't get your self too comfortable. Odds are, you aren't staying. I'm sorry." The Doctor then replied "It's totally understandable. But I think I will convince your leader that we mean no harm."  
Amy got to be social with the others. He went over to Beth. "Can I hold her?" Amy said. Beth was a little hesitant. First off, this was not her baby, secondly, she just met this person and she wasn't sure if she was careful with kids and she wasn't sure if she was a mother. She didn't even look like a mother. Little did she know. But with a solemn reply Beth said "She's not mine." "I could have guessed that." Amy said. They both chuckled. Beth was relieved. She was afraid Amy would judge her if she continued to think that it was her baby.  
"Don't worry. I'm a mother of my own." Amy said.  
"Really? The baby must not be that old then. Where is your ba- oh. I'm so sorry." Beth said, suddenly feeling guilty and sad.  
"No no. It's fine. My baby is fine. She, uh," Amy paused remembering what the Doctor said about telling them about the things they go through, "was taken from me before all of this happened." It wasn't a complete lie.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Beth said. "Here. I'll let you hold her." Amy was delighted. She already liked this girl, Beth. Amy held the baby in her arms. For a moment, she imagined her as River and the people taking her away. Her throat began to close and she then shook her head, throwing out the memory. "What's her name?" Amy said in her kind voice.  
"Judith Grimes," Beth replied. "That's such a pretty name." Amy said, looking into Judith's eyes. "Is her mother here or is she out with the others?" "She..."  
"Oh..." Meanwhile, Hershel went over to the Doctor and looked him in the eyes. The Doctor knew this was going to be serious.  
"What did you do to Carl?" Hershel asked him.  
"Nothing. We were stuck, backs to the walls and he happened to be right there and killed those...zombies." the Doctor couldn't say they were in the jail cell because then how would he explain getting out of the cell?  
"You did something to him, Doctor. Him and his father have lost it. He had to shoot his mother. He absolutely doesn't care what or who he kills. He would have just shot you three right then and there. I don't want to go into this. But if Rick decides to let you and your friends stay, then I will be onto you. I see good in you. I hope what I find is a good thing. But if I find that you harmed Carl, I will tell his father. At that point, pray he shoots you instead of sending you out." Hershel said.  
The Doctor had to hold back his years and swallow his comebacks and said, "Yes sir." "Good"  
There was a clinging at the door the Doctor, Amy, and Rory used to enter the room. Rick and the others entered the room. To their great surprise they saw the new people. With that grim, serious look on his face, Rick got his pistol ready. Slowly, his gun made a chlick-chlick noise, and he aimed it right at the Doctor's face. 


End file.
